


马克别哭了

by drinkblue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkblue/pseuds/drinkblue
Summary: 很短的pwp
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei/Mark Lee, lumark - Relationship, 港马 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	马克别哭了

李马克表演完，从台上走下来。台下人欢呼，绿色的酒瓶，鲜艳的口红。感觉酒吧连空气都格外浑浊，要不是为了生计，李马克绝不来这里当这个卖唱的。

喘着气走到后台，拉开帘子，就被人从后面环抱，双手锁住腰，下巴靠在右边肩膀，呼出的鼻息就这样喷在右耳。这让李马克想到以前养过的金毛，狗狗也是这样在他回到家的时候，用粗重的呼吸嗅过他脖颈间的肌肤。李马克的耳朵很敏感，他缩着把脑袋往右边歪想躲开，身体也往后靠，但是身后的男人很高大，李马克整个人被笼罩在他的阴影之下，难以动弹。

“我等下还有一首 … ”话没说完，就被人捏住下巴接吻。舌头被人勾在嘴里吸，吸了一会儿又退出来含住嘴唇。李马克仰着头艰难呼吸，嘴巴没法合上，口水顺着嘴角流出来。塞进裤子里的印花 t 恤被扯出来，大手就这样顺着摸上来。小腹，肚子，胃，乳头。到这里停了下来，开始揉捏其中一边。李马克整个人软在男人身上，因为呼吸困难发出唔唔嗯嗯的声音。

黄旭熙终于把捏着李马克下巴的手放下，这只手也没闲着，转而一只手捏着乳肉，一只手揉着的小腹。两只手都揉得好用力，像是要把李马克揉进身体那样。

“好想你，好想做爱，马克。”黄旭熙嘴巴黏着李马克的脖子，这几个字好像是以身体为介质传播的，李马克感觉脑袋里是一团黑色的交缠的线，耳边都是嗡嗡声，却还是听见这句话。为什么语气这么委屈？一下台气没喘一口就被拉着又亲又摸的人是谁？

“别闹了 … 一会儿回家再弄 … ”李马克隔着一层衣料想抓住黄旭熙在他身体上游走的手，像蛇一样的手，李马克把手覆在上面，根本抓不住。

“现在就想要 … ”黄旭熙摸着李马克的身体，好光滑，在狭小的后台昏暗的灯光下，因为黄旭熙的手而被撩起的短袖下摆下露出一点雪白的肚皮。好漂亮，黄旭熙想，真的好漂亮。因为太漂亮了，所以现在就想要，一下都不想等。

“旭熙 … 我老板会生气 … ”李马克感觉整个人被入侵，最后的理智都用来说出这句话。他在发抖，他被撩拨的情难自禁。

一声叹息，黄旭熙放开了李马克。李马克终于得以转身，去看他的表情。黄旭熙低着头，眼皮耷拉着。什么啊，真的是小狗吗。李马克捧着狗狗的脸，把它抬起来。“不要生气，真的会很快。”李马克安抚着，黄旭熙终于抬眼和李马克对视。

“真的很快，旭熙，不要像小孩一样生气。”

李马克整个人都有点晕乎乎的。

今晚最后的那场表演前的间隙之后，好像在做梦一样，台下的观众是模糊的，灯光是模糊的，尖叫声是模糊的，都变成一个个虚晃的影子。直到下台，李马克都像在虚空漂浮。

到酒吧后台的休息室，刚打开灯，就被压着手再次按下。灯又灭了。眼睛难以适应这样的亮度反差，李马克闭上眼睛，感受到身后有人在靠近。

“旭熙 … ”话还没说完，就被捂住了嘴巴。接着是伸进去的两根手指。胃部被一只手按住，整个人被往后压，严丝合缝地贴在身后人的身上。手指在嘴里搅动，夹住舌头，挤压口腔里的软肉。

上台之前被鼓手灌了一杯酒，本来李马克是拒绝的，可是对方说什么都要他喝下。现在大概是酒劲上来了，加上一整晚的演出，李马克有些脱力，整个人倚靠在黄旭熙身上。

接着裤子被褪下，因为是表演穿的，所以是非常修身的款式。皮带解开脱到一半，卡在李马克的胯骨部位不上不下，露出浑圆的屁股。

“马克，怎么连裤子也这么色啊。”黄旭熙又把头蹭到李马克后颈，贴着他后颈的皮肤说话，“不是裤子色，是马克的屁股本来就色 … ”李马克羞恼地想要转身，黄旭熙用手臂圈住他，说些讨好意味的屁话，“不是马克故意的，是马克的屁股太翘了”“马克的屁股好漂亮 … ”最后全部脱下的时候，李马克羞的不敢看人，倒是黄旭熙一直盯着，从可爱的小屁股，到笔直肉感的腿。不是撒谎，是真的很漂亮，感觉这样看着就可以硬起来。黄旭熙从来不说谎。

“旭熙 … 旭熙 … 呜 … 呜呜 ……… ”

昏暗的休息室里，李马克被按在墙上进入。一条腿被抬起来，挂在黄旭熙的手臂上，另一条腿堪堪点着地，屁股里吞着黄旭熙的东西。黄旭熙捞着李马克的腰，一下一下顶着。顶的好深，好深，李马克与地面接触的脚尖发着抖。

“呜呜呜 … 旭熙 … ”李马克每次做爱都仿佛失去语言功能，本来就脸皮薄，叫的时候声音都是小小的。马克叫起来好像小猫，黄旭熙老爱这么说，惹得人更加羞臊，常常憋着不肯发出声响。于是黄旭熙往往更用力地顶弄，逼出小猫坦诚的叫声。

“旭熙 … 旭熙 … 太深了 … 旭熙”李马克被黄旭熙拉着手往后勾在脖子上，整个人往后仰着，受力点就只剩足尖和吞吃着性器的后穴。李马克受不了这样的刺激，一直向黄旭熙求饶。可惜黄旭熙虽然平时是个耳根子软的主，操人的时候可不是。

“马克，你得求我才行。”黄旭熙用手臂勾起李马克的腿弯，把人抱起来悬在空中，给儿童把尿的姿势。

“啊 …… 嗯 … 求 … 求你 … 旭熙 …… 真的太深了”

“只有这样不行哦”

黄旭熙开始走动，李马克双手环着黄旭熙的脖颈，感觉自己是大海上飘着的一块浮木，无助地随着波浪沉沉浮浮。这样毫无保留的灭顶的快感教他无法思考。他开始流泪。

“旭熙 … 呜呜呜呜 …… 旭熙 … 我真的 … 受不了 … ”李马克哭的断断续续，被操的没法说出完整的话。啊，怎么办，到底拿旭熙怎么办，明明早就已经说是男朋友了，还要我怎么样。李马克好想说很多话，可是眼泪一直流着，喉咙好像也发不出声，只有一点一点出来的喘息和被撞碎的词句。

“敏亨，”又凑过来了，狗脑袋，“敏亨，敏亨 … ”黄旭熙走到一面墙边，缓缓跪下。李马克的腿被放下，被黄旭熙的双腿分开。全身的受力点又只有含着阴茎的屁股。李马克像一个落水的水手，在熟稔的快感中溺毙。他没法逃脱，黄旭熙一下一下操着他的后穴，身体被抬起落下，顶到好深的地方。

他还叫我敏亨。李马克晕晕乎乎地想。平时从来不叫这个名字，偏偏喜欢做爱的时候叫。

“好过分 … ”

“什么？”

“旭熙好过分 … ”李马克转头，嘴唇印上黄旭熙的下颌线，“ … 唔 … 啊 … 因为 … ”

“因为太喜欢旭熙了 … 觉得自己 … 嗯啊 … 好过分 …… ”

黄旭熙感觉浑身的血液都涌上头了。

这个在自己怀里的人，眼神都没法对焦，还要说这样撩拨人的话。他的小恋人，平时是一个连撒娇都不太愿意做的人，却在该爽快的时候非常直截了当。之前在酒吧玩游戏输了，被罚喝高浓度的酒，在一片惊呼声中直接一口下肚。还有一次被乐队朋友们起哄给对象打电话说“我爱你”，也毫不含糊地做了。倒是黄旭熙经常很害羞，“那有什么关系，你是我男朋友啊，本来就很爱你的”。

黄旭熙本来就不是一个很擅于表达内心的人，所以总是在李马克表达感情之后，黄旭熙往往会用身体来回应，比如亲吻，拥抱，做爱。

就像现在这样。

黄旭熙从穴里退出来，惹得李马克不知所措地回头。眼睛湿润着，眼角也是哭过的红色。后穴被操的红艳艳的，因为突然到来的空虚，像小嘴一样一张一合着。李马克好像因为不满这个举动，嘴巴也无意识地撅起，一副委屈的姿态。

没有男人能受得住这样的景象，黄旭熙也不例外。听到李马克说，喜欢自己，喜欢到觉得过分，黄旭熙想 —— 想要一直和马克做爱，最好是做一辈子，到他受不了他为止。

李马克被转过来，变成面对面的姿势。黄旭熙双手托住他的腋窝，把人给带起来站立。

李马克还是懵懵的，后面的穴口没了东西填着，带来强烈的空虚感。李马克刚哭完，现在因为戛然而止的性事又想哭了，哼哼唧唧的，整个人挂在黄旭熙身上，把头抬起来索吻。额头，眼皮，小巧的鼻尖，带着泪痕的脸蛋，最后是肉感的嘴巴，都被黄旭熙一一亲过，亲的李马克的脸皱缩起来，扭过头往旁边躲。

“到底还做不做啊 … 总亲总亲，亲到什么时候 … ！”生气了，小猫。

“唔 … ”嘴巴又被堵住了。

黄旭熙双手揉弄着李马克的臀瓣，臀肉变得红红的的，像水蜜桃那样诱人，引人采撷。肉穴随着黄旭熙的动作张开闭合，酒精的作用越来越大，李马克感觉自己要化成水了，无意识地摇起屁股，因为没法张口说话，只能像一头幼兽一样发出“呜呜”的叫声。像小猫求欢。

李马克被抬着屁股抱起来，突然的动作让他失去阵脚，手勾住黄旭熙的脖子，双腿也像本能一样地缠绕上对方的腰。还没等人反应过来，黄旭熙就抱着腰这么面对面进去了。李马克里面热热的，黄旭熙即使就这么放着不动也能感觉到肠壁的蠕动，怎么会这么舒服呢，黄旭熙觉得，大概真的要和李马克做一辈子爱了。

“啊 ……… 太里面了 … 呜 … 不行 …… 不行 ………… ”从来没有试过这样的姿势，真的太深了，感觉要顶到肚子了。真的不会坏掉吗，李马克眼泪又啪啪地往下掉。旭熙真的好过分，求他也不行，说爱他也不行，还是不肯听话，还是要弄到这么深，怎么办 … 真的拿他没有办法。

李马克把脑袋放到黄旭熙肩膀上，哭得一抽一抽的。黄旭熙托着李马克的臀瓣上下起落，频率不快但次次都整根没入。抽插了一会儿黄旭熙才意识到身上人的眼泪，赶忙停下动作，可是东西还塞在人身体里，一步步走到墙边把人压在墙上，也没有要放下来的意思。

“马克 … 敏亨，别哭了。”黄旭熙空出一只手，把李马克的脑袋从自己肩膀抠出来。已经哭成一只小花猫了。黄旭熙只能一点点亲掉李马克满脸的泪痕，再做接下来的安抚，“敏亨，敏亨 … 我也好喜欢你 … ”说着胯下又开始慢慢动作，“敏亨，宝贝，以后都听你的，不要哭了好不好。”

“那你 … 那你以后要 … 听我说话。”李马克抽噎着说。其实他自己也不知道为什么眼泪会流的这么凶，比起情绪的诉求，好像更像是一种生理反应。跟黄旭熙做爱做得太狠的时候，李马克总是忍不住想要掉眼泪，自己也无法控制。

“听，说什么都听。”黄旭熙把李马克抬高了一点抵在墙上，“可是我们敏亨，要学会接受这些 … ”

又是一记深顶，李马克被迫呻吟出声，“喜欢你，才这么做的 … 嗯？明白吗，敏亨 …… 这就是我的爱，超级爱你，才控制不住，想要你。”

李马克眼睛红红的，思维被酒精冲散，黄旭熙的话弯弯绕绕进入他一团浆糊的脑袋，也不知道消化了多少，只是可怜地一下一下打着哭嗝，圆圆的眼睛盯着黄旭熙说话的嘴巴。他说喜欢我，爱我，还叫我敏亨，他还想要我 …

李马克轻轻点头，用嘴巴去碰黄旭熙还在不停张合的唇。

“知道了 … ”

“会尽量忍住不哭的。”

他往黄旭熙的胸膛靠了靠，猫叫似的在他耳边说了句“可以开始了”。然后又把脸埋进肩窝。

黄旭熙感觉下体又涨大了几分。真是要疯了。李马克疯了，他也疯了。黄旭熙把李马克往上颠了颠，李马克感觉插着他的阴茎进的更深了，火热地锲进他的身体里。李马克知道这是暴风雨来临的前夕。

“说不哭就真的不许哭哦。”


End file.
